


Sleepless

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, M/M, that cheolsoo tag is a hint probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard enough when the boss is demanding things to be done as fast as possible and taking over the already limited sleeping time, handling his other childish demand like taking over other people business is honestly too much. Joshua didn’t sign up for this. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.  
> First part of the whole No Fun Series, happy reading and tell me what you think k :)

_Seungcheol’s office, Seventeen, Daegu 12.17 PM_

“So about that Changsa group information that you wanted,” Joshua walks in to the dim office and drops a tablet atop of files on the wooden desk, “Here you go.”

Seungcheol looks up from the computer screen and nodding at the other appearance, “Thank you.”

“Are you serious about expanding to China?”

The older follows the other movement with his eyes as Joshua makes himself comfortable on the padded chair before him and crossing his arms, waiting for an answer, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“We just made a new office less than three months ago at Seoul that is why,” Joshua raps his knuckles to the armrest in and raises an eyebrow questioningly, “Aren’t you being too bold?”

“Someone in Changsa offers me a,” Seungcheol bits his bottom lips before picking the tablet; “New partnership, and we are doing so well right now, I don’t see why I shouldn’t think about expanding.”

Joshua continues observe the black haired man in front of him, white headset is set on one ear and he is staring at the screen while tapping occasionally. It will never be not funny to him whenever someone is trying to join their family; they always thought that Joshua is the boss and not Seungcheol. Maybe because he looks more charismatic than Seungcheol, maybe because Seungcheol always insists Joshua to sit on his chair and ranting up the rules, letting anyone think that he is the one in charge, while he sits on the armrest and playing with Joshua’s tab whenever they are facing a new recruit.

It’s always hilarious when the new recruit’s expression change into pure terror as Seungcheol put cold metal of a gun on their nape and asking why he should let whoever it is join _his family_ right after Joshua finish reading up the files.

Seungcheol smiles and tilts his head to looks directly at the younger, “Did you talk to Jihoon lately?”

“This morning actually,” Joshua yawns before stretching lightly, he did pull up an all nighter to get what the other wanted earlier, “Your beau is doing everything so well Jihoon is complaining about not getting enough work to do.”

Seungcheol laughs at the mention of his beloved in Seoul, “I heard that they snagged a new promising member a week ago.”

“He prefer to be called Dino,” Joshua rolls his eyes in distaste, “He is the one that give every information about that one family in Seoul, Jeonghan was so impressed he immediately said yes to his acceptance.”

“Informants and their inability to say no to cute newbies.”

“I thought you sent Jun and Minghao to clear up that problem,” Joshua narrows his eyes at the other obvious tease about his newly blooming relationship, “The online chaos because of that kid is bad enough as it is, I have no idea how hard their damage control team works right now.”

“I did,” Seungcheol grins even wider at the other displeased state before picking his phone that connected to the headset, “Their leader was cute enough to think that he could handle our dispatch duo all alone.”

“You are listening to them now aren’t you?” Joshua walks closer to the older and snatches the abandoned headset before putting it in his own ear.

A pained scream, _thank you for trying hyung_

_There you have it boss, what should we do now?_

“Finish him and send photo to the others,” Seungcheol murmurs softly and ends the call. He proceeds to pick on his part of the headset and put down the phone, “Now can you please tell Jihoon that he has a lot of work to do because I just wrecked a family apart in his area?”

The younger pulls off the headset before moving back to the padded chair, he leans back and sighs, “Why are the cute ones always the heartless?”

Seungcheol just smirks at the rhetorical question before handing the tablet back to Joshua, “Email me the rest later.”

“It was you when we first started this business,” Joshua taps around to lock the device, “Now we have Minghao.”

“Nobody in the house believes me when I said Minghao is meaner than me!” Seungcheol chuckles in amusement, ”He is a total sadist.”

“Maybe because that kid looks like an adorable sixteen years old,” The ginger rises from his seat and start walking to the exit, “Now excuse me, I have to warn Jihoon about death of certain family head that you caused five minutes ago before he curses you to hell and back about the mess left behind.”

The black haired man laughs loudly while the other closes the door with a quiet click.

\-----

_Joshua’s room, Seventeen, Daegu 06.15 AM_

“What are you doing?”

Joshua looks up from the computer screen to see an exhausted Hansol standing at the door, looking like a hot mess with his dark red suit askew and hair all out of place, “Seungcheol asked me to look up something.”

“Good luck with that,” The brunette walks on inside the room, hands actively taking off his clothes and leaving a mess of clothes behind him. Hansol half bends beside ginger and waits until Joshua spins his chair and facing him. He grins while he takes off the black, thick rimmed glasses that Joshua wears and putting it on the table, the younger holds the other chin and pecks the red lips before mumbles softly, “Nighty night.”

Joshua watches as his lover walks away and strips on before launching his boxer clad body to the bed, already out cold after a few second. He sighs and returning his attention back to the screen, he still has a lot of research that needed to be done.


End file.
